


31

by Aliena (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-09
Updated: 2004-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Aliena





	31

I heart peace  
Hardcore rock  
Ignore authority  
My fair lady  
Still refusing to comply  
America’s most wanted  
We are the future  
The planet


End file.
